


i exist i exist i exist

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Just a lazy autumn afternoon with Rabble and Loudmouth.





	i exist i exist i exist

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the flatsound song.
> 
> Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to kristsune <3

Loudmouth set his bag on the floor just inside the doorway and slipped off his shoes at the same time.  He headed over to where Rabble was sitting in front of the TV and flopped on the floor next to him.  Rabble smiled, lifting his arm, and Loudmouth laid down, resting his head on his friend’s thigh.  When Rabble started to brush fingers through his hair, he finally,  _ finally _ relaxed, his eyes going a little unfocused as he watched whatever show was playing, before finally closing.  The late afternoon sun was a golden-pink blanket, warm as it filtered through the thin curtains to cover them; with that, the soft drone of the TV on low, and Rabble’s fingers running through his hair, the rest of the world didn’t have to exist for a little while.  Loudmouth let his eyes slip shut and fell asleep, comfortable and safe and content.


End file.
